five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill The Bull
To see where this takes place, click here. Appearance Bill is a dark gray color,with two large white horns on the top sides of his head. He has dark green eyes.and a shiny golden ring sticking out from his nostrils. He has regular hands, but for feet he has large, black hooves. He is an animatronic at Tim the Lizard's Tacos. Behavior Bill is one of those guys who would tell a crazy true story, and exaggerate a little bit. OK, a lot. Anyways, he would stand on stage and tell tales of how he and Tim solved crimes years ago. Bill said he would break down doors with his horns to catch criminals. These stories were also often humorous. He would also lie about him seeing Jack and Kate kiss. He did this to get a kick out of them, which sometimes...actually happened. When he walks around, he might ask kids if their having fun or enjoying their food,and other stuff you'd expect. The toddlers sometimes try to climb on top of him by gripping his horns. This is why his horns are quite wobbly, and over 20 children were taken home after trying to climb him. Night Behavior He is similar to Foxy, except you can't control when he moves. He usually moves twice per every 5 of his AI level. For example, if his AI is 15, he can move 6 times. If his AI is 5, he can run to you twice in the night. What he does is at some point of the night, he runs of the stage,than through the main hall, your front hallway, than your office. You defend him with the flash light. Once he's in your front hallway, you will have to shine the light at him. For his jumpscare, he charges at you and jumps over your desk.Boom. AI Levels Night 1- 0 Night 2- 5 Night 3- 7 Nighr 3- 10 Nighr 4- 14 Night 5- 16 Night 6- 19 Night 7- 20(optional) Camera Appearances * Stage * Dining Area * Main Hall This isn't a camera, but he also appears in the hallway in front of you. Friends Remember. Their ROBOTS. This stuff goes on just to have fun.You know. For entertainment. * Tim- He has known Tim for a long time. He is his best friend. * Jack-He likes to kid around with him by saying that he likes Kate. Sometimes,Jack might do a slight kick in the leg so he'll stop. * Kate- He tells lies that she likes Jack. She usually gets angry at him. * Ranter-Bill doesn't see him that much, but they are still friends. * Cameran-He usually waves to him. He at least sees him serving kids, wich makes him more visible than Ranter. Quotes * There he goes. * Hey kids. * Kate likes Jack for those who don't know...hehehe * How's the food? Is it thumbs up or thumbs to the floor? * Don't climb on me kids. * OWWW MY RIGHT HORN * Having Fun? More Animatronics Tim The Lizard Kate The Coyote Cameran The Cactus Jack The Jackolope Ranter The Rooster Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:SpringThing's Pages